


Playing With Fire

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya flirts with the camera guy and Shinya gets mad... and even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elya-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elya-chan).



> For jrock_ffrequest. Written for elya_chan.  
> Request: Gauze Era  
> Please, please play with the clothing. And bondage. And any other kink you feel inspired to throw in... and any other band member you feel inspired to throw in. *koff*Die*koff* NC-17 YESPLZKTHX. *pervy grin*  
> Also for 0014: Invisible Manliness prompt_rotation - Due Dec 22  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Immaculate Crucifixion" by Juno Reactor

Toshiya's hips swayed as he changed positions for the camera. Heavily made-up eyes watched every nuance the cameraman put off, telling Toshiya how to move, where to place his hands, or even the exact jaunt to his head or shoulders that the man wanted. The skirt moved about his thighs in an almost sensuous manner, the boots coming up his legs ending far below the fabric of the mini.

The camera man had a hard-on. Toshiya smirked inwardly, purposely toying with the guy, spreading his legs and running his fingertips over the pale expanse of skin between his skirt and thigh-highs. The skirt rode up further, revealing tight black underwear... panties, in fact. He'd gone and purchased some with the intent of showing them off to Shinya, just to make the man uncomfortable. And yet, here he was, teasing the camera guy instead.

The camera kept clicking and Toshiya ran his fingers over his chest, bringing one hand up to his mouth where he began to suck on the middle digit, laving it as though it were a cock. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, deep-red lipstick tinting his finger when he pulled it away from his mouth. He was such a fucking whore when he wanted to be... and he knew it. The camera guy's erection twitched and someone coughed.

With a sigh, Toshiya looked away from the camera, finding Shinya standing there all but glaring at him. Toshiya smirked, plunking himself down on the small riser and motioning for Shinya to come over. "We can take pictures together."

Shinya's pretty face was twisted into a half-scowl as he marched over, moving his dress around and finally sitting demurely at Toshiya's side. He schooled his expression back into something more neutral and the camera man began arranging them and taking various shots. After a while, they were told to do as they wished for shots. Shinya ended up in Toshiya's lap, trying to cover the fact that he wasn't sitting like a lady. Given that he wasn't a lady... it made sense. But it still irked Shinya that Toshiya was wearing these skimpy little undies and the camera man had been getting off on it.

As soon as the camera guy said they were done, Shinya stood up and grabbed Toshiya's arm, hauling him off in the direction of the other sets. He'd seen one that would do for giving Toshiya a fitting punishment for being such a slut. He slipped into the darkened room, shoving Toshiya onto the ornate four-poster bed.

Chains rattled in the darkness and Toshiya gasped when they wound around his arms, effectively binding him to the bed. "Shin?"

"I have to teach you again... teach you not to be such a whore." Shinya's voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't the warmest thing in the world either. He was pissed and that much was obvious to Toshiya.

"Baby, I was just teasing him. It didn't mean anything."

The sound of clothing hitting the floor met Toshiya's ears and then the creak of the bed alerted him to the fact that Shinya was there, hovering just over him. Heated breath hit his neck and then his skirt was being shoved up. He didn't struggle, didn't particularly want to. Honestly, it was times like these when Toshiya got the most from sex with Shinya. Knowing the other loved him just enough to claim him and force him to see his place, no matter how many times he had to do it.

He smirked into the inky black room when Shinya's hands descended on him, rubbing over his exposed thighs and then grasping the hem of his black panties. There was a brief struggle to get them over the boots, but then they were discarded onto the floor somewhere, never to be seen again and Shinya's mouth was nipping its way over his thighs.

Toshiya arched into the touch, trembling slightly. "Show me, baby... show me what I did wrong."

Shinya growled low in his throat, raking his nails over the pale expanse of flesh between skirt and boot. "If you want to be a fucking whore so goddamned bad, then I'll fuck you like one." His mouth covered Toshiya's already aroused length, sucking fiercely, head bobbing fast as his red hair got in the way.

The thought briefly occurred to Toshiya that a whore wouldn't be the one receiving head, but he didn't really care to point it out to his lover. Instead, he basked in it, arching his hips in a plea for more as a rough moan tore itself from his throat. This was something Shinya had no equal in - his ability to give head had never been outshined by any person Toshiya had been with before, male or female.

He fisted his hands, nails digging into his palms as he ached to reach down and hold the other man's head and plunge into that mouth over and over until he burst. The chains rattled and he groaned softly, trying to keep the noise at a minimum least they be found by one of their bandmates. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he let out the most submissive of sounds, almost pleading without words to be fucked good and hard. He'd show Shinya, he'd cum for him another way, prove to his lover that he wanted him just that much.

Shinya got the picture, because he abruptly relinquished Toshiya's cock in favor of sitting up and pushing his own stupid dress out of the way. It looked more like a fucking robe anyway, and he hated it. It wasn't so bad when he could actually show off in a short skirt or something, but this thing was ridiculous. The rest of the material fell from his shoulders, slipping from the bed to fall where he'd already rid himself of his underwear. He licked his bruised lips as he crawled up Toshiya's body, settling himself astride his chest. "Slick me up... this is the only lube you're getting, so make it good."

Toshiya immediately took Shinya in his mouth, sucking on him good and hard a few times and then doing his best to leave his saliva over the other man's hardened length. It'd hurt, he knew that... but that was hardly the point.

Shinya pulled away, slipping back down the older man's body and settling himself between his thighs, spreading them and pushing the skirt up higher as he held Toshiya's legs. His tip pressed at the other's entrance and then he pushed in, sliding all the way home in one shot. A groan left his lips at the same time a cry of half-pain, half-pleasure left Toshiya's.

He started with a slow rock of his hips, each movement built to send thrills through the other man as his length brushed over Toshiya's prostate. For the longest time, he was slow, purposely drawing out the entire encounter as his mouth teased the bassist's neck.

When he finally reached his lips, claiming them with his own, his thrusts sped up, his small body all but slamming into Toshiya's. The bed hit the wall with each movement, the chains rattling as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the small room. Sounds of pure pleasure caught and died between their lips, each of them creating them in the heat of the moment.

Toshiya trembled under Shinya, hands yanking harshly at their bindings as he arched from the bed, throwing his head back and crying out as he came hard. Cum splashed over the inside of his skirt, the warmth dripping back down over his spent sex as Shinya continued to fuck him for all he was worth.

Trembling, Shinya finally followed Toshiya over the edge, pushing in one final time as he filled the bassist with his release. His breath came out in harsh pants as he collapsed onto Toshiya, resting his head on the other man's chest. He remained until he felt like he could move again and then pulled out, sitting up and un-chaining Toshiya from the bed.

With a smirk, Shinya slipped from the bed, gathering his outfit and pulling it back on, even finding his underwear right where he'd left them. "Have you learned your lesson, my love?"

Toshiya sat up, pulling at the front of his skirt and watching the shadow of the other man move around the edge of the bed toward the door to the room. "I have..."

The door opened and then shut and Toshiya stood, pulling his outfit back into place, smirking at the door. "... For now."

**The End**  



End file.
